Dealing with feelings
by megkatlillyfan
Summary: A Katie oneshot that could turn into a story. Its katie trying to deal with her feeling for Effy. If turned into a story will be based on Katie and Effy but with all characters.
1. Chapter 1

Dealing with feelings disclaimer - i do not own skins or any of the characters.  
summary - basically a Katie/Effy one shot but could lead to a full story if you guys want?  
its my first fanfic and i wanted to do one based on Katie and her relationship with effy.

Its eight at night and i am standing in front of my side of the closet trying to find an outfit that i like, but i am not having much luck.  
I sigh and look at em's side of the closet and see a new black skirt which isn't as short as i usually wear but short enough. After finding a purple top, shoes and bag to match the skirt i take a look in the mirror and happy with what i see, i then set about applying my make up.  
Just as I'm done applying my make-up i notice the sound of the door shutting and footsteps on the stairs. The door to my bedroom opens and i look up to see my twin Emily walk in with a frown clearly visible on her face.  
"whats up with you ems?" i ask "is that my new skirt your wearing?" asks Emily "yeah its the only thing i could find to wear out clubbing tonight. Anyway were you even planning on wearing it?" i asked as i know half the stuff Emily buys she never even wears, so why shouldn't i? i think to myself.  
"that's not the point Katie you could have asked. Who are you going clubbing with? asks Emily " Effy. she texted me earlier. you coming? i asked "i don't know. do u mind if Naomi comes? ems asks "whatever doesn't bother me if she comes or not." i stated "well i will just text Naomi then." ems says An hour later after Emily texting Naomi. we are ready and have just entered the club. ems make her way over to Naomi in the corner and i make my over to the bar and sit on a bar stool beside Effy.  
its now the first Friday after new college year and Effy and i made up over the whole being hit over the head with a rock thing after she came to my door and apologised about it, it normally takes a lot more than just an apology for me to forgive someone for hitting me over the head with a rock but i knew it wasn't entirely her fault. she was off her face on mushrooms and i did start it. so when Effy showed up at my door one night clearly upset as she was crying. i couldn't help but feel some compassion for her as Effy for very rarely shows any emotions. so i accepted her apology and we have become friends again. "hey no footballer? Effy says with a smirk i smirk in return and say"nope no Freddie?"  
shes frowns for the slightest second and then smirks again"no you will just have to make do with me" and then winks at me.  
i look away not giving an answer because ever since that night Effy turned up at my door crying i have noticed i have feelings for Effy and not in a just friends way which scares me, i also cant help wondering if Effy has picked up on this or not. i turn back to Effy give her a half smile, then as male bartender makes his way over i flash him my best seductive smile and order shots.  
after flirting with the bartender to get a few free drinks, i make my way onto the dance floor and start swaying my hips to the beat. my mind starts to wander to the brunette i had just left at the bar,after a quick glance around the club i spot her over in the corner just beside the bar talking to Pandora and decide she doesn't seem bothered by the fact i walked off and left her so why should i and then continued to dance.  
after dancing to a few songs to try and take my mind off the brunette i go over to the bar and order a vodka and cola and down it in one go.  
then order another vodka this time without the cola.  
after at least five more vodkas or thereabouts. i see cook making his way over to me.  
"alright Katiekins" cook says with a grin "cook" i state in return "so fancy a shag then? cooks asks with a grin plastered on his face i automatically throw a glare in return "whats wrong with you its not normal that i only get a glare from you?" asks cook "can't be bothered to trade insults with you just want to get fucked up" i state cook laughs then says "i have the perfect thing then!" and hands me two pills "what are they" i ask weary of what the pills might be as it is cook "some pills i got off uncle Keith earlier. I've had three already and there good shit." cook states with a grin after thinking about it for a second or two i think fuck it as it should do to take my mind off Effy hopefully and swallow the pills.  
"there you go thats the spirit. fancy a dance? asks cook i think about it for a second knowing where accepting a dance from cook could lead to but fuck it, if it leads to a shag then it should at least be good,  
after all the amount of girls cook gets.  
"OK" i say with a smile and take his hand allowing him to lead me to the dance floor feeling the full effects of the drugs. just as I'm starting to grind into the front of cook, who is currently devouring my neck, i feel a hand pulling me away from and cook and off to the side club i see Emily and Naomi, ems is glaring at me and Naomi has a blank expression on her face.  
"what the fuck ems?" i ask while glaring at her "me? what were you doing with cook? i know you will go for almost any guy but come on Katie!" Emily says "what i was just having some fun, its not like its any of your business anyway ems! i say in return and am in full bitch mode ready to keep going but i notice the look of hurt on ems face and cant help but feel guilty as i know shes right and i would most probably regret it in the morning.  
"sorry your right, i just wanted to get fucked up and dance with someone even if it was cook." i apologise and then quickly scan my eyes over the club noticing i hadn't actually seen cook since getting dragged away, i see him on the dance floor groping some blonde and i let a laugh.  
"whats so funny" naomi asks confusion written all her face "well looks like cook hasnt wasted a moment finding his next potential shag. want to head home ems? i cant be bothered anymore.  
"yeah" replies Emily with that Naomi, Emily and i make my way back to my house while Naomi and Emily continue on to Naomi's.


	2. Chapter 2

Dealing with feelings

disclaimer i do not own skins or any of the characters

Waking up with the familiar feeling of a hangover.i check the time on the alarm clook seeing its half one in the afternoon i begin my routine to get rid of the hangover,shower,painkillers and coffee not completely effective but the best solution i have found yet.  
when I'm done in the shower, i think over the events of last night.  
i am very relieved about the fact em's dragged me off the dance floor and away from Cook as i would no doubt be regretting it today if i ended up sleeping with him.  
i still cant believe i was willing to sleep with him to take my mind off Effy.  
i mean i don't even know if shes into girls, shes never mentioned anything on the subject. then again i never thought i would be attracted to a girl before but theres something about Effy i cant help but be attracted to shes so mysterious and very rarely gives anything away. i cant help but feel that Effy knows I'm attracted to her, shes always give me those knowing looks as if she can see what I'm thinking.  
i shake my head trying to shake away my thoughts, walking over to the closet i pick out an outfit,then do my hair and make-up.  
just as I'm putting the finishing touches to my make-up, i hear my ring tone from my phone alerting me to a call,i walk over to the bed and pick up the phone and read the caller id. Effy's name flashes on the screen and i press the button to accept the call.  
"hey Effy" i say  
"hey are you still having that party at your house tonight?" Effy asks  
"yeah I'm just getting ready now. when are you coming over? i ask  
"I'm ready now that's why i am calling to see if you wanted company before it starts? says Effy  
"yeah that would be good but i still need to go get drink." i say  
" if you give me fifteen minutes i will come round with the car and we can go get drink." says effy  
"OK Eff see you in fifteen then" i say and hang up checking the time on my phone i see its nearly four in the afternoon.  
I open my contacts and call Emily."hey em's do you have your key?" i ask  
"no why?" em's asks  
"I'm going out with eff in fifteen minutes to get drink but i shouldn't be long" i say  
"well me and Naomi are only five minutes away so i should be at the house before you leave" Emily says  
"OK well hurry up and get your arse here because you are getting locked out if your not here" i say  
"don't worry Katie i have just turned onto the corner of our street. see you in two minutes" Emily says  
"OK" i say and hang up i go downstairs and unlock the front door and then go back up to my room to finish my make-up.  
i hear ems and naomi making their way upto the room.  
"hey Katie" says Emily "alright Katie" Naomi says  
"hey Campbell, hey Em's" i reply not bothering to look over at them as I'm still finishing my make-up.  
Just as i finish my make-up i hear the sound of a car horn and go over to the window and see Effy's mums ford out front.  
"right that's eff here so i will see you when i get back" i say and with that I'm out of the room and making my way out to Effy's car.  
after effy driving to shop and us going in to get the drink and putting it in the boot, we made our way into the car.  
"good night last night" Effy asks as i get in the car  
"it was OK" i reply and look over at Effy to try and read her face but its blank  
"so you never left with Cook then?" Effy asks and i feel myself going tense not really wanting to talk about it  
"no" i say hoping Effy wont question it further  
"why not" Effy asks i look over at Effy for a second before i answer  
"why do you want to know" i ask not being able to keep the bitchiness out of my tone as i am genuinely confused as to why shes asking this.  
"i saw you two dancing and was wondering if you would have left with Cook had Emily not dragged you off?Effy asks  
"i was drunk and Cook was there and asked me to dance simple as that" i replied ignoring the question Effy asked  
"what are you avoiding Katie? Effy asks with that knowing look  
"i don't know what you mean? i reply  
"i know your avoiding something Katie, you've changed a lot over the summer,you've accepted Naomi's and Emily's relationship and even started being nice to Naomi, you've stopped being so much of a bitch and you even accepted my apology alot easier than you would have. while all of these things are good things i have also noticed how withdrawn you are, you don't talk very much within the group and always seem to be battling with yourself about something. Effy states with a curious look on her face obviously wanting some answers.  
"I'm avoiding you!i hate the fact i have feelings for you, i never wanted these fucking feelings for you, but no matter what i do you are always there in my mind, why cant i get rid of these feelings? i asked more to myself than Effy but i needed answers it was so frustrating.  
Effy never said anything just pulled the car over, the next thing i knew Effy was leaning in towards me and i found myself leaning in as well not fighting against the feeling that had overtook me. the next thing i knew Effy's soft lip were against mine. it took a few a seconds for me to relax into the kiss and kiss back as soon as i did i knew i didn't want this to end. feeling Effys tongue brush against my lips asking for entrance i opened my mouth quite happily and felt Effy tongue explore every inch of mouth before our tongues battled for dominance. my arms made their way around effys neck and Effy's arms made there way to my waist and settled. Effy pulled back from the kiss.  
"you shouldnt fight your feelings Katie!"Effy stated and then started the engine back up and started driving again. leaving me to sort out my thoughts.


End file.
